Raven/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = *Teen Titans |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 1 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Rachel Roth is half human half demon daughter of interdimensional demon Trigon and human Arella. Having been conceived as the result of the demon's rape, Roth grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath, with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar. She was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar, in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Initially, it was feared that if Roth were ever to feel any strong emotion, she could then become possessed by her father's evil demonic energy inside of her. During this time, Roth rarely saw her mother and grew detached from her. Upon Azar's death, Arella began the task of raising and teaching her daughter. Around this same time, she met her father face to face for the first time. After learning about his plan to come to her dimension, she vowed to stop him. She reformed the group Teen Titans to do so.}} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name2a = Logical Reasoning |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = One Ally |damage2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Hooked on a Feeling |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = All Allies |damage2b = n/a |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 1 Round |type2b = Buff |effects2b = |name2c = Civil War |stamina2c = 30% |target2c = All Enemies |damage2c = n/a |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Debuff |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Absorbing Pain |stamina3a = 10% |target3a = One Ally |damage3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 1 Round |type3a = Buff |effects3a = |name3b = Raven Projection |stamina3b = 40% |target3b = All Enemies |damage3b = 202 - 442 |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 81% / 12% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds (starts 1 round cooldown) |type3b = Psychic |effects3b = |name3c = New Sense of Purpose |stamina3c = 20% |target3c = One Ally |damage3c = n/a |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Buff Debuff |effects3c = |name3d = Dark Telekinesis |stamina3d = 23% |target3d = One Enemy |damage3d = 956 - 1132 |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 91% / 14% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Magic Shadow Ranged |effects3d = |name4 = Mixed Feelings |image4 = |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Enemies |damage4 = n/a |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Debuff |effects4 = 30% chance 30% chance 30% chance 30% chance 30% chance 30% chance 30% chance }} Category:Infiltrators Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion